vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Side Chapter 1
Side Chapter 1 was pulished in the first volume of the Vampire Sphere. Note that this was given out as an entertainment for the fans! It may or may not be related to the plot line of the series, and the occurances and events may or may not went on as how they are represented in the Side Chapters! Chapters connected to it: Chapter 1, Chapter 2 Characters appearing in it: Professor Nan Gong, Zhao Yan, Xi Yan, Yue Jian Summary The young Yue Jian is watching the TV and sees a merry-go-round. Not knowing what it is, she asks the painting Zhao Yan, who first warns her not to be so close to the TV as it will hurt her eyes, then explains what it is. Yue Jian asks her sister whether she was on one. Zhao Yan tells her that she wasn't on one yet. Yue Jian expresses her wish to ride on a merry-go-round. Zhao Yan gives her the idea of asking their father when he gets back. The happy Yue Jian is rebuked by Xi Yan, who is on the opinion that Yue Jian only knows how to play and eat. She also suggests to Yue Jian to focus on other things as well or she will be nothing more than country bumpkin (her meaning is idiotic fool, but she is not using such harsh words). Yue Jian doesn't even understands her meaning. Zhao Yan immediately protects her by saying that she is cute and Xi Yan shouldn't be so hard on her. Xi Yan takes it like she was rebuked by Zhao Yan, and doesn't care anymore, saying that Yue Jian can stay at home with their father living a comfortable life for all her care. Zhao Yan and Yue Jian are in agreement, that when their father arrives, they will ask to go to an amusement park and try out the merry-go-round. But later, the accident happens, and Yue Jian is laying on a bed, wearing bandages all over her face. Zhao Yan wakes her upand helps her sit, to make her drink her medicine. Zhao Yan inquires whether her injuries are getting better, and according to Yue Jian, they are. Zhao Yan informs her that she and Xi Yan are leaving next day and she is troubled to leave Yue Jian behind. The three of them have always been together, and never been apart. Zhao Yan is thinking about that Yue Jian has to stay home to heal, but she thinks she will be satisfied that when she gets home and sees her cute little sister. She asks Yue Jian if she still wants to go to ride on a merry-go-round, and when she nods, Zhao Yan reassures her that she will ask their father when he is at home. They arrive to the amusement park when it is almost about to close. There are only a few people there, and nobody is using the merry-go-round. Professor Nan Gong warns Zhao Yan that Yue Jian will have trouble sitting. Yue Jian thanks everyone the opportunity. Xi Yan warns her that her wounds are still healing, so she shouldn't speak that much. Zhao Yan helps Yue Jian on the merry-go-round and the music starts. Their father is taking pictures of them. Yue Jian for a moment forgets the pain and the fact that she will always be left behind. She doesn't know how much time she will be able to spend with her sisters, but at least they will have this memory. She cries. Zhao Yan also seems to be sad, and behind them, Xi Yan is crying, too. The music of the merry-go-round also seems to be turning sad. Category:Chapter